ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ohsmoss (Episode)
After Ben tears Ultimatron to shreds with his new alien, a new villain comes to take the parts away. Later, he comes back to fight Ben and Co. right then and there. But he's a lot tougher than he looks. Can Ben and Co. defeat him before he defeats them? Plot Ben was driving in his car along an expressway. Suddenly, something crashed into the road in front of him, forcing Ben to swerve out of the way and screech to a halt. (Ben): What in the world? Whatever. He walked over, and saw that it was Ultimatron! (Ben): Not again. He was about to transform, when Ultimatron jumped on him! He knocked Ben down so that he couldn't reach the All-Power-Trix. (Ben): What do you want this time? (Ultimatron): Your secrets. Your All-Power-Trix. (Ben): No way! Ultimatron, as he was pinning Ben, started to turn the dial on the All-Power-Trix, showing random aliens. (Ben): Oh yeah! (to All-Power-Trix) All-Power-Trix, select hologram! The dial jumped back in at a new, never-before-seen hologram, and Ben transformed... (Ben, transforming): Rocks! Theme song! (Ben): This is new. Might as well use it wisely. He punched Ultimatron away, and then brought several huge boulders out of the ground, and slammed them into Ultimatron. (Ben): Cool! He made his hands huge, and spun the hands around similar to what Rex can do with the Smackhands in Generator Rex. He then pushed the spinning hands down onto Ultimatron, slowly wearing away all the metal. Pieces of metal went flying. (Ben): You're going DOWN! He lifted off his hands, showing several circuitboards and a ton of wires inside. He then did a huge leap into the sky, turned into Diamondhead, and fell back down with pointy hands aimed right at the hole. Then, CRACK! Ben punched a hole right through Ultimatron without even cracking himself at all. He even punched six inches into the ground. Then he detransformed. (Ben): That's that. (Voice From Above): Not quite. A giant ship was hovering above. A robotic arm reached down and picked up Ultimatron (or what was left of him), and flew away. (Ben): ..........Ooookay. He turned into Jetray and flew home. ... We now see a spaceship from out in space. Inside, it's poorly lit. We see a man, unidentifiable, standing near the shredded Ultimatron, who was being held up in the air by robot arms and fixed by other robots. (Man): You have only a few more weeks before you are able to fight again. We are not even ready to calibrate your new laser guns yet. (Ultimatron): I do not need laser guns. Quickly, activate voice command mode on my small Omnitrix. The man did just that. (Ultimatron): Omnitrix, Mechomorph! With a green flash, he started turning into Upgrade, but halfway through, he started sparking up and completely detransformed, now even more broken than before. The robots were destroyed, also. (Man): Look what you've done! Remember what I've done for you! (Ultimatron): Yes. Now go keep Tennyson occupied. (Man): Why, of course. As a robot left Ultimatron to go get some more circuitboards, the man grabbed it, ripped out its battery pack, and tossed it aside. He then absorbed the energy in the batteries. (Man): Just what I need! He then created several large sparks around him, and with a flash, he teleported out. ... Ben Tennyson was talking to Gwen and Kevin (at two separate locations) through his bedroom computer's "Spyke" (reference to "Skype") program. (Kevin): So where do you think Ultimatron is now, or what he wants? (Ben): Maybe just the All-Power-Trix like all the others. (Gwen): Not all our enemies wanted whatever Omnitrix you had at the time! (Ben): Name just one that didn't. (Gwen): Ummm... (Kevin): His point exactly. Suddenly, a large spark appeared above Ben's computer screen and destroyed his computer. (Ben): Hey! That was a birthday present! The spark formed into the man who was in Ultimatron's ship. (Man): Hello, Tennyson! (Ben): Who are you? (Man): I am Ohsmoss. Ben's eyes widened. Meanwhile, at Kevin's garage, the half of Kevin's monitor that Ben was showing on turned staticky and went black. Kevin, worried, turned off his computer, got into his car, and drove off toward Gwen's house. When he got there, he saw Gwen running on mana platforms above the neighborhood toward Ben's house. (Kevin): Ben's signal was cut. You think someone attacked him? (Gwen): Who knows? (Kevin): Either way, get in! She did, and Kevin slammed on the gas. Back at Ben's house, Ben turned into Ultimate Humungousaur. (Ben): Ultimate Humungousaur! (Ohsmoss): Turning into an alien won't save you. Not this time. He blasted Ben with a ton of energy, sending him out of the house right through the wall. (Ben): Ouch. Okay, you're either a Megawhatt in disguise, or an Osmosian who went mad after absorbing energy. (Ohsmoss): You're right, I am an Osmosian. He walked up to Ben, and pinned him down and started shocking him a lot. (Ben): Stop that! All-Power-Trix, Cannonbolt! (Transform) Cannonbolt! He pushed Ohsmoss away, then turned into a ball and ran into him. But Ohsmoss shot energy at Ben, who after getting knocked away, turned Ultimate. (Ben, muffled from still being a ball): Ultimate Cannonbolt! Ben then realized something. (Ben): Okay, how about I kick it up a notch? (Transform yet again) Infinite Cannonbolt! He shot small spiked balls at Ohsmoss, even though they also were blasted away by the energy. Ohsmoss was about to zap Ben again, when Kevin's car zoomed through the yard's fence! It would have slammed into Ohsmoss if he didn't put up an electric shield, which bounced the car away and smashed up the front. (Kevin): Why do I even bother?! (Ben): I can't defeat this guy with his electrical powers! ... Or can I? Time to devolve! Ben detransformed, and walked up to Ohsmoss. (Ohsmoss): If you can't even defeat me with an Infinite form, how do you think that you can defeat me without even transforming? (Ben): Who said anything about no transformations? Ohsmoss shot lots of electricity at Ben. But Ben immediately turned into Water Hazard and shot water at him, hoping to electrocute him. But they were both zapped. Ohsmoss was only jolted back a bit, but Ben was detransformed and knocked out, falling to the ground. (Gwen and Kevin): Ben! (Ohsmoss): See? What did I tell you? He walked up to Ben, and made electric balls around his hands, ready to zap him. (Gwen and Kevin): Don't! Ohsmoss prepared to zap Ben, but the electricity disappeared before he could. (Ohsmoss): What's happening? He tried to "juice up" his hands again, but only made small sparks. Then he couldn't make anything at all. (Ohsmoss): No! (Kevin): You've apparently been absorbing energy all your life, and you still haven't realized that it's only temporary? (Ben, waking up): Yeah. He got up, and then turned into Rath. (Ben): And lemme tell ya somethin', Ohsmoss! Nobody messes with Rath and his friends! Understand?! And if you mess with Rath and his friends ever again, Rath will turn you into a pancake, and eat you for breakfast drowned in maple syrup and peanut butter! (Gwen): Eeeeeew! Then, he threw Ohsmoss out into space. (Ben): AND DON'T COME BACK! (detransformed) Well. Crazy Osmosian beaten. (Kevin): I have a feeling this isn't over. I also have a feeling that there's a connection between Ohsmoss and Ultimatron. (Paradox, teleporting in): And you are right. Beware of Ohsmoss. Beware of Ultimatron. You are in a war like no other. Especially you, Kevin. (teleports out) (Gwen): What do you think he meant by that? (Ben): Who cares? With Infinite Cannonbolt and the others on our side, we can't be beaten. (Gwen): Overconfidence killed the cat. (Ben): That's not how it goes! THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:BTMT Episodes Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Franchise